


心理治疗

by Aglarien7



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Scifi-AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7





	心理治疗

《心理治疗》

*这次是仿生人背景科幻AU

*作战兵员Flo x 心理医生米老师

*带Ycare，Yamin和Solal玩儿。

一

"下次出任务之前，你得再等一个疗程。"心理医生按了下手里的遥控按钮，Flo的大脑扫描结果3D投影便浮现出来。

"没问题。"Flo平静地回答，低头看着大脑皮层的那些沟回。他不懂精神科学，这年头科技发达，绝大多数人了解自己脑子的程度都还不如自己的医生，但Flo一直都很配合各种治疗。他不是个怀疑论者。

他的双手稳定地交叉放在桌面上，一双褐色的眼睛从扫描结果上移开，温和地看向医生。他肩上的军勋章在破旧医疗检查站昏暗的房间里闪闪发光。

"你有没有想过找别的人看看?就不必拖这么久。"他的心理医生问，"请个长假，去半人马座那儿看看，那边的医生水平和硬件水平都比这鸟不生蛋的星系边缘好多了......你也知道我们这里什么都没有。就算你实在不愿意跑远路，你自己的飞船上至少就有五光年半径里最好的心理医生......"

Flo没说话。

"我是说Mikelangelo。"他的心理医生稍微有些急切地说，提到那个名字时充满敬意，"他在理论和实践上都不可思议地出色，完全超出常人的水平。我曾经向你建议过许多次找他咨询......"

"我们讨论过许多次这个问题了。"Flo温和地说，"Mikele专业水平出色。但是不适合我。仅此而已。如果执行任务排班时间过得来，我会考虑出一趟远门求医的。"

心理医生没说话，等Flo自己说下去。Flo几乎能看出他脑子里在执行"引导患者自行陈述"的行业教条。Flo微笑起来，琢磨着自己讲出来的消息会让自己的心理医生震惊成什么样。

"不过说到Mikele，我确实有新消息要讲讲看。"Flo偏偏头，"之前在治疗里跟你聊到过，我是战斗人员，而他一直呆在飞船中枢里，我们很少有机会见到对方，交集并不多。但最近发生了一件事，所以，你看，我就更没有办法向他寻求心理治疗上的援助了，而这实在不是我的错......"

"你们吵了一架?"医生问。

"我们开始交往了。"Flo轻快地说，"上周是情人节么，我们相约去吃飞船上的打折双人套餐，在上冷盘的时候他就盯着我的眼睛开始说，Florent我想我喜欢你......"

二

Flo有着虚假的记忆。

他不抑郁，不是双向，也没有强迫焦虑成瘾等各种心理问题。他的脑子只是老幻想出来一些根本不存在的事情，让他误以为这些事情曾经发生。他的每一任主治医生一开始都认定这要么是普通的妄想症状，要么是另外一种精神疾病的连带后果，但是穷尽了——用他现任医生的话来说——星系边缘这个鸟不生蛋的地方的所有检查和治疗方案，他的大脑顽固不化，丝毫不肯动摇，还在连篇累牍地编造记忆。Flo对此一点办法也没有。

总之，表白后的第二天和第三天，Flo都去反复找Mikele确认这是否是真的——这段记忆怎么看都像是他自己幻想出来的。而每次Mikele都黏糊糊地勾上他的脖子，连串亲吻他的眼角，脸颊和耳垂，告诉他，是真的，是真的。

"有人这么亲过你吗以至于你能想象得这么逼真?"第三天晚上Flo敲着卧室门问这个问题的时候，Mikele一边亲一边应着，看起来就算Flo回答"是"他也只会假装嗔怒，再续上一轮连绵的亲吻。Flo在他的亲吻攻势里融化，格外努力才调动起来一点足以说话的逻辑。

"我的记忆总是会想象出一些我根本不可能想象出的事情来......一些我根本没有经验的事。"

Mikele点点头表示知道，并没再问下去，似乎也放弃去分析或是理解他。五光年半径范围里最好的心理医生现在并不是工作时间。Mikele的手滑向他的皮带:"那也许你可以试试想象一下这个?"

Flo闭上眼，用手臂揽住Mikele，任他动作。他闻到Mikele身上荷尔蒙的气味，他突然有了冲动，把Mikele往卧室房间里推了推:"别在房门口搞起来，我们去里面做。"

***

完事后Mikele嘟嘟囔囔地睡去，而Flo靠着床板坐着，盯着Mikele的睡颜。他今年二十七岁，Mikele三十五岁，但他们惊人地合拍。由于任务岗位不同，他不常见到Mikele，至少是在真实的那部分记忆里不常见到——

Flo叹了口气，盯着Mikele看。他觉得Mikele好像漂浮在他现实与想象的边界，但是正是因为有Mikele，他起码会认为现实是值得一过的。

他的大脑虚假地记得一场大屠杀，记得发生在遥远的星球遥远的都市里那血流成河的场景，他和士兵同伴一起走进圣母院，无视神父的哀叫和恳求（"不，主不会怜悯也不会护佑没有灵魂的人。"），把那些试图藏起来的人拖出来，从钢琴凳下，从雕像后面，从松动的地板下面。赴死者通常都很沉默，只有个别人会哭得崩溃，或者吓到失禁，士兵们把这些人排成一列，挨个用手枪抵着他们的脑袋枪决，可怕的液体溅得到处都是。Flo记得这种特别的处决方式其实是为了威吓"正常人类"，使得普通人不敢再藏匿那些"脑子里头有芯片，本质上是个机器人"的仿生人。有位不育的妇女试图从他们手里抢下她的仿生人女儿，他们嘲笑了她，说她用机器假人麻痹自己，告诉她重新找个真人代孕一次的费用也不贵，然后当着她的面处决了女儿，仿生人女儿临死前喊了一声"妈妈"。有个仿生人男人递给自己的人类爱人一枝仍带着露水的玫瑰，转头面对枪口。

Flo记忆里的那个星球天空总是蓝色，白天是一个太阳，晚上是一个月亮，人们在露天行走的时候是不用穿宇航服的。

"那是三百多年前的'地球'的场景。"他的心理医生告诉他，"你肯定是根据中学历史书想象出了这种场景。三百多年前也的确发生过大屠杀。人们试图清理混迹在人群中的仿生人，否则他们太过强大，就会反过来把人类淘汰掉。但这都是三百多年前的事情了。首先，从那以后人类就禁止制造类人仿生人了，也就再也没有杀戮了，其次，你连半人马座都没去过，更不可能去过地球，再其次，你做过全面检查，你是完完全全的人类，不存在任何外力植入的芯片记忆，你的身体也的确只有二十七岁，所以你不可能记得三百多年前的场景。"

"但我记得玫瑰的芳香。"Flo轻声说，"那是一种只存在于地球环境的植物，不是吗?"

"可能是近似的气味。"他的医生回答，语气十分谨慎，但显然并不相信Flo说的任何一个字。

Flo点点头，除了接受这个说法之外毫无办法，他低下头，第一万零一次地用理性告诉自己，那些记忆都是幻象，确凿无误。

***

Flo第一次见到Mikele的时候，在几千人的登船新人里唯独注意到他，他们像沙丁鱼一样挤在狭长的登舱通道里，Mikele在他身前六七个身位。Mikele和身边的某位老兄自然熟了起来，讲着什么笑话，快快乐乐地一转头，Flo看见他的脸，心脏如遭电击。

Mikele注意到Flo在看他，冲Flo笑了一下，遥遥说了句什么，Flo没有听清。

因为，这张脸曾经出现在Flo最恐怖的噩梦里。Flo实在没想到他会在现实里看到这张面孔……这个人还冲他笑。

队伍长而闷热，过了十五分钟Mikele偶然转过头来，看见Flo仍在盯着他的后脑勺看，感到有趣地冲Flo挥了挥手，咧开嘴笑了。Flo当时的表情，就像是看到自己噩梦里的深海大章鱼出现在了现实里，这章鱼还能用触手变出粉红色的棉花糖泡泡。

Flo的虚假记忆漫长干涩，他记得大屠杀和随之而来的整肃和清算，记得自己和同伴在城市的角落里寻找漏网之鱼的仿生人。在多到连记忆里的他也觉得厌倦的鲜血之后，他和同伴持枪走出了一间废弃的屋子，有人从走廊另一端探出头，以只有仿生人才可能拥有的准头和速度射中了Flo的心脏。

Flo跪下来，死去，他记得那个快速闪走的身影长着Mikele的脸，但是一切都太快了，他只记得那是一张充满仇恨的扭曲面容。疼痛，晕眩，永恒的黑暗。

在生命熄灭之前，他听到Mikele的声音:"去死吧，人类。"

三

"真的很对不起。"Flo只好又说了一遍，盯着因为晕机而瘫在座位上，无精打采的Mikele看。这次是在飞船座舱里，他和Mikele前往早就定好的半人马座之旅。Flo去看病，而Mikele陪着他。

"你知道你不用抱歉的，Flo。"Mikele睁大眼睛告诉他，试图缓解他的不安，"你知道，我一直很支持你去更好的地方求医，你旅行愿意带上我，这就更好了。"

"我知道你一直会想，为什么我宁愿求助陌生的医生，也不愿意细细跟你讲这些记忆，跟你咨询。"Flo轻声说，能把这些坦白出来使他感觉很好。他不知道除了Mikele他还能跟谁这么坦白地讲话。他知道这事在Mikele眼里将会很奇怪......但是他不可能对Mikele说，嗨我第一次见你之前，我就记得你杀过我。怎么回事，这算是什么缘分。

"我是难免会这么想啦。但你的意愿更重要，你不愿意说，就不说好了。再说，也亏得这样我们才能好上。"Mikele回答，"毕竟根据职业道德，医生和患者是不可能有恋爱关系的。所以这样更好。"

"我真的很抱歉。"Flo翻来覆去地说。Mikele眨眨眼，把手放在他手心里，算是接受他的道歉。Flo另一只手摸到客舱座椅背后，从包里拿出一个平板电脑，电脑投影出3D的医院影像来。

"那如果我送你一套全面体检套餐，你会一起来吗?这样你就可以跟我一起等检查结果了。"Flo问他，"你看，你的年龄应当每年体检，但平时你工作太忙了，我想你好不容易请了年假陪我出来，就把时间利用起来吧。"

Flo以为Mikele一定会拒绝，出于那种对Mikele的妄想和猜测，他觉得Mikele一定会拒绝，但Mikele只是笑了笑，说:"好呀。"

Flo深吸一口气，第一万零二次地告诉自己虚假记忆终究是虚假记忆，他记得Mikele是仿生人，还射杀了他，这又怎么样呢，Mikele并不真是仿生人，显然也没有杀死过他。Flo决定，如果Mikele真的检查结果一切正常，他就要进一步放弃自己的妄想，彻底从自己身上找找原因，而不再考虑Mikele是不是有什么秘密。

“你看起来好震惊，你在计划些什么吗？”Mikele问他，用手指在他掌心里画圈圈。太痒，Flo立刻抽回了手。

“反正不会害你。”Flo回答，转头去看仪表盘确保他们能导航到正确的行星。他的语气太过郑重，不像调笑，反倒像个认真的承诺。Mikele漫不经心地忽视掉了他的郑重，凑过去看仪表盘，打开星际网络开始查找目的地的美食排行榜。

四

“我以为你会选家大点的医院。”Mikele实事求是地讲，这家医院地处偏僻，虽说看起来倒也还算正规而功能齐全，门楣残破滴水，蟾蜍形态的外星人在门口进进出出。

“这家在同水平里的各种定价是最便宜的。”Flo说，“我上个月问过同事，有人来过的，没关系，来，进来吧。”

他先送Mikele去了体检中心，Mikele拿上表格一离开，Flo就掏出即时通讯器看短讯。

“来了吗？“Ycare问他。（注一）

“来了。”Flo再次确认，“Mikelangelo Loconte，大约半个小时之后会到你那儿体检。无论查出来什么，万一查出来任何东西，都要绝对绝对保守秘密。”

“没问题。”Ycare回答。

然后Flo就自己放心地去找心理医生了。对方为他戴上扫描仪器，逐帧扫描他的记忆，Flo平静地回忆着那些鲜血淋漓的场景，这曾经很难，但Flo试着学习在记忆的重压下存活。

“Mothe先生，您至今为止的真实记忆的部分，据您回忆，没有明显的断层，是吗？“

“是的。“Flo笃定地回答，”我基本上能记得三岁到二十七岁之间的每一年发生的至少一件事。如果您是指这个的话。“

“谢谢。那您这部分关于大屠杀的记忆，是在什么时候开始出现的呢？“

“是我十五岁左右。”Flo回答，“因为一开始我没有求医，我没法记录是否虚假记忆正在逐年累积，还是一开始就有那么多。但它出现在我脑子里十二年了。所有的记忆我都是第一视角，就好像我自己经历一般。另外，我十五岁的时候身在学校，环境还比较封闭，但我的记忆力常出现一些准确的有关古地球的内容。”

“就确实如您所说，这些记忆里有许多您本不可能知道的讯息。”心理医生谨慎地看着屏幕，“比如地球古街道的准确场景和道路连通状况。地球早已废弃，有关它的详细资料本应罕有人知，但您却——完全知晓。而且，记忆有着绝对的第一视角的一致性，我们知道，在梦境里我们时常会从第三者的视角观察一些事，并且时有跳跃，但您的记忆连贯，绝对第一视角，这就奇怪了……好了，我们来谈谈另一个问题，在您回忆到有仿生人杀手向您射击那里时，您的脑区有非常强烈的情绪波动，不止是痛苦和恐惧，而是……眷恋和幸福。”

医生停了下来，等Flo自己说下去。

该死。该死。

“那个仿生人相貌和我认识的另一个人有少许相似之处。”Flo故作轻松地回答，“真是让人烦恼，对吧？我想我的那位朋友可能有点地球血统，隔了许多代的奇妙遗传。总之我看着他，有时候难免会想起记忆里的那张脸，多多少少有点相似。”

“只是相似之处吗？”医生追问，“您也许得尽量准确地描述情况，我才能更好地帮助您。您知道的，我会严守秘密，不会使得任何消息——”

“只有这些了。仅此而已。”Flo回答。

医生走过来，弯下腰看着Flo的眼睛，Flo直视着他。Flo应该相信他吗？宁可不要。

“那我们谈谈别的。“医生的不满显得过于明显了，”您在虚假的回忆里使用的武器……“

注一:Ycare是《Arrete》的作曲。

五

那天结束问询后Flo并不感到轻松，而是精疲力竭，也许跑了几光年前来求医根本就是个错误，他接到Mikele的时候，发现对方也有相似的感受。

“你敢相信吗，他们派外星医生来做gang门指检！“Mikele愤愤控诉道。Flo噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“他们说要多久拿结果？“Flo问。

“两天吧，48小时，大概。”Mikele戳着自己的平板电脑，对美食排行榜念念不忘，“有一家很好吃的店，就是远了点，在城市的另一端，不过我们飞艇过去应该不要很久，半小时的事……”

“那就去呗。“

但实际上，整份检查结果已经发到了Flo的通讯器上，Flo让Mikele开租来的飞艇，自己坐在后座上，用VR眼镜看了起来。

“我开得很烂，基本全靠自动驾驶哈。”Mikele一爪子把自动驾驶开关挠上去，转头就盯Flo，“你在看什么？“

“那家店的菜单。“Flo眨眨眼，把检查报告迅速换成菜单，但他内置耳蜗已经传来了Ycare的声音，”方便说话吗？“

“那你先点菜好啦，我研究下手动驾驶。”Mikele缩回去看表盘，Flo看了他一眼，这才悄不可闻地答应Ycare，“方便。”

“正常得不能再正常了。“Ycare直接告诉他结论，”大脑和非大脑的部分都没有任何异常，连一点内置的人体改造都没有。“

“他说过他怕疼，所以不愿意做任何改造。”Flo悄声回答。

“呃，好吧！还有就是看得出智商很高——这不用说。大脑用于共情的区域也格外活跃——这也不用说。总之真的没有任何异常。总体很健康，可能需要注意下睡眠节律，他平常睡眠时间可能不是太规律。“

"他半夜有时会被叫起来应对需要紧急心理援助的难民。他不太会拒绝别人。而且坐星际航线他也经常晕机。"Flo回答，"谢谢你，Ycare，检查报告仍然按我们所说的，保密，嗯?"

"没问题。"

有关Mikele是仿生人的猜测看来是全部破灭了。Flo如释重负，真宁愿所有那些记忆都只是他自己的问题，而不是他和Mikele两个人的。

Flo关闭了通讯，坐在后座上用VR眼镜点完了单，看看导航路程，离目的地还有二十分钟。

"试试自动驾驶?"他问，"我想跟你聊聊。"

"好!"Mikele乐得放弃跟一堆自己看不懂的仪表盘搏斗，把自动驾驶又开了，转过身来趴在座椅上，"今天顺利吗?"

"不顺利。"Flo承认，"不太愉快。我想，跟新的医生建立信任毕竟需要一些时间。但我想跟你聊聊我的状况，第一次，想跟你聊聊。"

"这不是医生和患者间的对话，对吧?"Mikele问他，温和的目光背后有某种锐利的东西。

"不是。"

"OK。我听着。"

于是Flo讲了关于大屠杀和第一人称贯穿始终的事，但略去了"Mikele"杀死自己的那段情节。Mikele表情很纠结，这令Flo担忧地停下。

"你别理我，我只是在阻止自己职业病发作，阻止自己理性分析。"Mikele笑着摆摆手。

"你不觉得虚假地记得自己经历过大屠杀是件很夸张的事吗?"

"相信我，我见过的病人里有比这还夸张的。"Mikele打了个响指，"既然那么多医生都无能为力，我其实也基本对此没什么想法，不过我有一个很基础的猜测，你的'虚假记忆'，或者说'妄想'，是由生理和心理原因共同导致的。"

"哦?"

"我觉得生理上可能存在一个诱发点，诱发了心理的想象，就像用火星点燃干柴。你十五岁那年可能遭遇过什么事，遇到了什么人，使得想象活跃起来了……至于想象的基础嘛，比如，你具有代入性地，把自己想象成三百年前的一个人了?"

"我不明白。"

"你从一个古人的角度去思考，去代入，你不自觉地使自己的思维去同——"

Mikele没能说完这句话，因为飞艇突然倾斜了。

六

天旋地转，Flo的后背撞向敞篷飞艇右侧的门，安全气囊弹开了，但他仍然觉得自己断了几根骨头，电光石火间他看见有什么东西从眼前快速闪过，他下意识地伸手去捞，Mikele抓着他的手，悬吊在飞艇外面。

"抓紧!"Flo猛力把Mikele往上拉，刚才Mikele趴在座椅上跟他讲话，又没系安全带，飞艇侧翻时他直接飞了出去。

"在抓紧，而且努力不看下面。"Mikele弱弱地回答。Flo越过安全气囊，把他整条胳膊都拉上来，伸了另一只手，把他横抱上重新恢复平衡的飞艇。

此时，他们才有空看向这起交通事故的罪魁祸首——另一艘飞艇，直直撞进了他们的飞行器侧面。Mikele喘着气，活动着拉伤了的胳膊。

"天啊，幸好你反应快，否则在数十米的高空我掉下去就只剩肉饼了。"Mikele给他两个吻算是道谢，"我们的旅程是不是要泡汤了，这得赔多少钱?"

"等警察来吧。"Flo看向正在骂骂咧咧开门的对方飞艇驾驶员，"很大可能，我们并不需要为此负责。"

***

双方飞艇上的黑匣子都被带走了，Mikele和Flo去了当地警局，轻易就能断定，这起事故该是对方负全责。人类警官把Mikele和Flo带到了另一间房子里。

"你们必须小心，你们是来旅游的，对吗?我们接下来会派便衣保护你们。"

"发生了什么?"Flo问。

"不能排除谋杀的可能性。"警官解释，"你当时开了自动驾驶，对方特意关掉了自动处理危险情况的组件，突然把自己的飞艇拉升到和你们同一高度，然后直直撞了过来，你们的飞艇自动驾驶系统想要躲开，而没能成功。无法解释这种袭击。我们已经把这位驾驶员羁押了，还会继续调查。"

Mikele和Flo互相看了一眼。

"我不记得我们在这里跟谁结过仇。"Mikele说，"我们来自七光年以外，我们隶属边疆的战斗部队——他是作战士兵，我是心理医生。在这儿我们谁都不认识。"

"我们其实是第一天抵达这里。"Flo补充说。

"那就不知道了。但我们一定会派便衣。"警官十分坚持。

"我倒觉得应该检查下这位驾驶员的精神状况。很可能我们只是被可怜病人偶然挑中的倒霉蛋。"Mikele建议。警官点着头。

***

那天的整个晚上Flo都丧得不行，连外星夜市也没有兴趣去逛。Mikele给他买了点糖让他坐在夜市门口吃着玩，自己溜进了人群。Flo一晃眼看到说好的便衣警察跟了过去。

到底是怎么了?Flo想，他们当真不可能跟任何人结仇啊，为什么会在数光年外的这地方反而引起谋杀？没过几分钟就看见Mikele从人群里钻了出来，手里拿着一枝来自地球的玫瑰，外星花卉。

"喏，给你的。"Mikele把不带刺的玫瑰下端塞进他手里，"貌似以前地球人觉得这玩意儿挺浪漫，希望你喜欢。"

Flo笑了起来，他凑近闻玫瑰的味道，和记忆里一模一样。

这事还没完。虚假记忆和谋杀一定有所关联，尽管Flo毫无证据，但他想那不太可能是个巧合。

"我是很喜欢。"Flo已经下了决心，"明天我们还是去医院，但你等等我，我要先去找人拿点东西。你帮我引开一下便衣。"

七

Mikele为Flo拿回来的"那东西"纠结了许久，更准确地说，“那东西”是一把黝黑的，六枚子弹的，复古式左轮。Flo无疑在半人马座没有持枪权，这是非法的，等他们要离境的时候，处理掉这把枪或是带走都会很麻烦。

Mikele认为Flo完全可以带点加强型防狼喷雾之类的玩意儿防身。

"真打起来的时候还是只有这种玩意儿有用。"Flo非常固执，"我上过战场，Mikele，你没有，所以这事听我的。"

然后Mikele又眼睁睁地看着Flo从网上订购了两件防弹衣。

“这玩意儿穿在衣服内层里可肥了。”Mikele半是玩笑半认真地抱怨，“整个人看起来都鼓鼓囊囊，中年发福典范。”

“行了行了你是心理医生又不是偶像。保命要紧。”Flo完全不打算理睬他，哐啷哐啷地把那天没能去成的餐馆重新预约好，“明天我先陪你拿报告，然后你在医院等我跟医生聊完出来，再然后我们去吃那家餐馆，希望我们一切顺利。这两天你尽量不要离开我的视线。我的医生那边我会看情况，还是沟通不畅的话就中断治疗，我们提早回去。”

他们忙了一整天，安全地坐进那家餐馆时Flo总算松口气，Mikele转头看着窗外，看着外星淡蓝色的薄雾在人行道上弥漫。霓虹街灯在雾里鬼魅一样闪，体型庞大的外星人挪过落地窗时，像山峦的阴影在雾中飘过。

“你怎么就能确定我们确实身处此时此地呢。“Mikele陡然问。

“嗯？“

“感受是想象的集合体。你看到的东西在你看到的瞬间形成记忆，与脑子里想象的记忆没有本质区别。你用来判断‘何为现实‘的根据不过是你所记得的一秒之前发生的事。有时候我会想，这世界不存在感知以外的现实，并且，由于我们只能依赖不靠谱的记忆来判断，我们也根本不可能弄清楚感知和想象的区别。”

Flo微笑：“你要步入虚无主义的深渊了，Loconte医生。很多概念从哲学意义上来说当然是不可能彻底被人类理解的，探讨这些概念也很有趣。但现实，病理，人类的大脑，那是另一回事。你比我更清楚这一点——我的大脑出了点问题，才会比普通人更分不清想象和现实。把我从没去过的地方，从没经历过的事情以为是真的。”

Mikele也笑了起来，摇着头：“我不是在说你，不是在说你的疾病。我只是觉得，说到底，我们往往只能想象自己身处此时此地，想象自己是现在目前的这个人……用尽我们所有的感受和知识，去想象，去架构‘现实’。”

他看向雾气弥漫的窗外：“我们每时每刻，都在做着同样的事，区别在于你想象自己在三百多年前的地球上……”

八

吃过晚饭回去的路上Mikele就开始肚子疼，痛得缩在了飞艇的一角，蜷成了一个球，一开始Flo还以为他是冰鲜吃多了——在自己喜欢的食物面前，Mikele从来不知道什么叫节制。Flo丢给他一片止痛药，打开平板开始搜索急性胃病的诱因及应对方式，但很快，Flo也开始感到小腹有些隐隐抽痛。

Flo在三秒内拨打了急救电话。

“你怎么做到反应那么快的。”他们被拖到医院洗胃的时候Mikele还在念叨，通常来说没人会因为两个人一起肚子疼就拨急救电话，Flo实在反应过于快了，但也幸好他反应快，否则——一切就来不及了。

他们又被推进了外星医院，又一次，这趟旅游真是多灾多难。

“生物毒性制剂。”医生读着检验报告单，“有人下毒。顺便一说，我们已经接了七八个你们这样的病号，似乎那家店今晚后厨的食物全被动过了。简直是……大规模屠杀。我不敢相信怎么会有这样的事。你们算是幸运的了，来得及时，还能抢救回来。”

尽管是针对整家餐厅下的手……但是和车祸结合在一起看就绝非偶然。

“接下来。“Flo苦涩地说，”我们是不是一走出医院的门，就会遭到新的谋杀了？比如，自动扶梯把我们卷进去绞成肉酱？谁这么孜孜不舍？“

“看起来之前的车祸还真不是意外事故。“Mikele悻悻地说。Flo摇了摇头，Flo从来没觉得那是意外事故。他甚至开始想对方到底是怎么想的——说不定是因为很难买通某位特定的服务员往他们的盘子里加料，才不惜把当晚该餐厅的食材全部下毒，多杀几个几十个人也无所谓？以及，对方是不是知道他买了枪，否则，为何采用这么间接的谋杀方式？ 

谁这么疯狂？这么无所不能？Flo觉得心底发凉。试图杀死我们的人，也是往我脑袋里塞某种记忆的人吗？

“对方不止一人。“Mikele琢磨着他们目前知道的消息，”那个开飞艇撞我们的混蛋还在监狱里好好呆着，根据警察的说法，他拒绝开口。下毒的另有其人。所以他们可能是一个组织，非常有目的的犯罪。不过，也不能排除是自动程序所为，毕竟这年头人工智能很发达，可能那个混蛋进监狱前安排了另一种谋杀方式，我们不得而知。他，或者他们，是我们来到半人马座之后盯上我们的。“

他一口气说下去。

“为什么是半人马座？我们来这里才两天，作为游客完全没可能惹上任何人——除非给爱人买一支花也算犯罪。好了好了Florent你别亲我，听我说完。所以一定是我们之前在军队里执行任务的时候不慎惹到了谁。我和我的治疗都是相对保密的，所以你，Florent，好好回想一下，你在维护边界稳定的战斗中杀过谁？没准有人的亲属买通了半人马座的杀手组织，趁我们度假，向我们复仇。我想，我们只要赶快回到军队里去，一切就会好了。”

沉默。

“只是工作中惹到过谁的话，那我的记忆怎么说？“Flo问。

“记忆？”Mikele惊讶地挑眉，“你的病情，呃，跟这个应该没关系吧？”

Flo摇头，重重地摇头。他就是认为有关系，一定有。

“好，也可能有关系，只是这关系还未经证实。”Mikele赶快说，Flo了解他，知道他这是权宜的安慰之语。他终究还是把Flo当成一个病人来看了，需要哄着的病人，而不是一个永远可以坦诚的伴侣，Flo为此有些冒火，他明白M我们明天再去趟你那个医院，不行就赶紧撤，趁早回去。治疗也许可以延缓，我可以给你介绍其它同行医生，眼下还是保命要紧。"

"Mikele，我知道你很难相信我。你很容易以为我只是妄想症的特殊症状。但我不是。谋杀这事有鬼，我的记忆——尽管不真，也绝非偶然。"Flo严肃地说。他很少这么严肃地跟Mikele讲话，但据他仅有的几次经验来看，结果其实都不太妙，因为Mikele也固执的要命，毫无办法。

"现在不是探寻记忆之谜的时候。那个我们之后再说。"Mikele皱着眉回答，"我们有生命危险，Flo，生命危险。我们必须尽快逃离这个星球。我建议我们直接改签明天的星际机票离开。还有，我不知道今晚有多少人因为我俩的原因进了医院。我们必须尽快中止这件事。"

"在其它星球我们也可能被谋杀。我们应该留在半人马座，直到事情被调查清楚。"

"在其它星球我们还可能死于交通事故和高空坠物呢。"

"别钻牛角尖，那样毫无意义。"

"我不明白你怎么会觉得换个星球是毫无区别。很明显那是降低我们生命危险的机会，也可以立即避免别人遭遇危险。"Mikele冷冷地说，"Flo，这件事我不想和你争执，你得听我的。我们得逃走，立刻就逃。性命攸关，我不允许你为了......"

"为了无谓的好奇心去冒险。"Flo帮他说完。Mikele挑了挑眉，并不惊讶地发现Flo并不打算退让。他们站在那里，互相看着对方。

Flo的通讯器响了。

九

Ycare出事了。Flo是他指定的紧急联系人之一。

根据医院的说法，今天早些时候，凶手闯进了Ycare的公寓，用刀顶着他的脖子质问保险柜密码，在获知答案后用刀用力一割——不过凶手没想到的是Ycare订购了健康保险俱乐部的白金会员服务，Ycare的腕表立刻检测到他的生命体征不妙，于是俱乐部在三十秒内派了架直升机到Ycare公寓窗外接人，破窗而入，凶手未预料到这一点，只得打开保险柜，抢了些东西，仓皇逃窜。警方没能查出关于凶手的任何线索。另外，投毒案和蓄意的车祸案件调查也毫无进展。

Mikele听着这些消息，脸色惨白。

“我们得去看他。"Flo轻声说，"尽管短程的地点转移会为我们带来额外的危险......同意吗?"

Mikele并不反对。

Ycare躺在重症监护室，几乎已经脱离生命危险。Flo隔着玻璃门看病床上的Ycare，拳头捏紧。

"真是凶残的匪徒。幸好他订了白金会员服务。"Mikele说。Flo沉重地摇头，脑子里一片混乱。

"怎么?"

"这年代的入室抢劫可不多。这年头没人会在保险柜里放什么现金。Ycare只是普通的全科医生，也不可能把什么贵重物品放在保险柜里。咱们坦白说吧，我认识Ycare十几年了，很了解他——凶手是为其它东西而来。"

Mikele保持安静，Flo这才想起自己从未告诉Mikele自己是认识Ycare的。真是重大口误。该死，今晚发生的一切都太糟糕了。

"所以体检是你刻意安排的。"良久之后Mikele才说，"找了个你认识的医生，还刻意不告诉我。你在怀疑我什么?传染疾病吗?你为什么会这么想?你知道我对你一切都......"

他可能是想说"毫无隐瞒"，但说不下去。他的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。Flo上前一步揽住他的肩膀，他闪开了。

"不告诉你我认识Ycare是我的错。"Flo迅速承认，"整件事确实是我安排的。我拿到的体检报告和你后来拿到的那份并无二致。你很健康，这是真的。至于我的目的......"他想了想，仍然决定闭嘴，"过段时间我会告诉你。这样可以吗?"

"我不明白你要做什么。我也不知道你为什么对我的身体健康感兴趣。"Mikele冷冷地说，他面部肌肉微微抽动着，转头望着玻璃门里的Ycare的病床。

Flo再次伸手，按在他肩上:"对不起，我以后会告诉你。我真的会告诉你。还有，尽管我也不明白为什么。但这么综合一看，我想匪徒是为你而来。"

Mikele没说话。

"我确定他们从Ycare的保险柜里抢走的是你的体检报告。两次谋杀，从我们抵达半人马座开始。我想过谋杀针对的到底是谁，也许是弄错了什么。但Ycare出事几乎能使我们确认，这一切针对的是你。有人想杀你，不惜一切代价。而且很疯狂，完全不顾现有的社会秩序。"

"那针对你又要怎么说？包括你的虚假记忆，也是谋杀计划的一部分吗?"Mikele小声说，语气里充满不相信。Flo无奈地摇着头。

他们一起站在玻璃门外，彼此沉默。Flo知道有些事情正在发生，他已经做出了他的决定，Mikele也许也做出了自己的决定。

"我们不能留在这里了。"他们异口同声地开口。Flo噗地一声笑了出来，他自己都奇怪，自己竟然在这种情况下还能笑出来。他更奇怪Mikele竟然跟他想到了一起去。

"我不知道是谁想杀我，但这里面的确有问题。我留在半人马座只会拖累更多人。"Mikele盯着Ycare的病床看，"我一会儿会跟Ycare留个消息，告诉他出院以后如果需要经济方面的帮助，尽管开口。但我们不能再让更多人承担风险。我们多在这里留一天，不仅我们自己可能被谋杀，我们接触过的人也可能会无辜受害。"

"同意。"

"我想逃跑。"Mikele说，"如果他们是冲我来的，我不希望再有人无辜被袭击了。够了，一起都不要有了。”

他说这话的时候已经在掉眼泪。Mikele很爱哭，却往往不是为自己。Flo揽紧他。Mikele哽咽：“我们知道的事太少了，警方毫无进展，而藏在暗中的敌人又太疯狂。我们这种普通人真是……一点办法都没有。我们能做的只是远离人群，至少可以……“

他说不下去了。Mikele擅长的是给所有人提供心理援助，而不是眼看着其他人为他而死。即使逃跑并不一定久意味着安全，但Mikele就是这样的人。Flo明白这一点，Flo伸过去另一只胳膊，抱住他。

“那我跟你一起走。”Flo说。

Mikele把脸埋在他肩头，闷闷地道：“你可以先回我们基地去。我要是……能安全回来，我就来找你。”

“我是士兵，记得吗？“Flo拍着他的背，”也许我还能保护你……也许。不过，我有个小小的提议，关于我们要往哪里逃。“

那天晚上日落之前，他们就买好了去地球的船票。

十

当天晚上，半人马座当地的警局牢房。

被控使用飞艇进行谋杀的人被铐在囚房里，有人靠近了，囚犯的心也跟着提了起来。监狱走廊里投射出长长的阴影，随即，一个绝不该出现在这里的人站在了囚房外。

恐惧吞噬了谋杀者的心脏，他猛地站起来，想挣脱那副手铐和脚链，想要逃跑，他疯了一样地挣扎，金属的手铐将他的皮擦掉下来了一块，鲜血溅在了地上，然而这都不算什么，他仿佛看见恶魔，他想尖叫，但喉咙发不出声音。

Mikele站在监狱过道里——没人知道他是怎么进来的。他朝囚犯伸出一只手，囚犯转而试图攻击那只手，像野兽一样露出牙齿低头去咬，却同样因镣铐的束缚而总是差着一点距离。Mikele居高临下地看着他，表情近乎怜悯。像是上帝对人的怜悯。

"没关系的。"Mikele说，"你很快就不会再痛苦了......I'll take you to another side."

十一

Flo临到上飞船前都不敢相信他们真要去地球了，他茫然地望着半人马座的公交飞艇站，想着自己要过多久才能回到文明世界来。有个别的人出于"寻根"的目的对已经变成废墟的太阳系有一种狂热的痴迷，而Flo从来不是其中一员。Flo对自己来自哪里兴趣全无。但现在他得回到已经破败的地球，和Mikele一起逃亡，还有他自己的目的——去找寻一段过去。这行动计划让他很不安。

他们发射升空，失重，然后船舱内渐渐调整成了正常的重力，Flo系着安全带落回自己的座椅上，转头看着Mikele。

"这种航线可真贵。"Mikele做着鬼脸抱怨。Flo的存款户头直接少了一位数，就为了购买前往地球的私人飞船来回航票。地球已经废弃，没有多少人愿意去那里，也没有日常航线。他们不得不雇了一架私人小飞船，和其它几位旅客拼了个机成行。Flo冲着Mikele笑了一下，把手放在他手心。

Flo隐隐约约地注意到前面那位乘客的毯子底下好像有什么东西。

五个小时过去了。

“我有点晕机。”Mikele惨兮兮地对Flo讲，“我想去趟卫生间。“

呃，也对，他总是晕机，买这么长途的飞船时都忘了这茬了，Flo松开他的手示意他去，Mikele走进卫生间，把门关上。半分钟后，那位膝盖上放着毯子的乘客抱着毯子站了起来，走到了卫生间门口，像是内急，也要排队上个卫生间。

Flo非常不安。这时候，再怎么小心也不为过。他随即也站了起来，排到那位乘客身后。

那位乘客回头看了他一眼，人类，女性，30多岁，平静而疲惫的一张脸，她紧紧地抱着怀里的毯子。

卫生间门开了，Mikele埋着头晕晕沉沉地往外走，女乘客的毯子滑落在走廊上，一把短刀握在她右手里，她抬起手直捅向Mikele，Mikele撞上了那把刀子，身体歪向一边。

Flo直接开了枪。

一切都发生得太快了，女乘客的脑浆与鲜血溅满了Flo一身，Mikele滑稽地摔倒在地上，靠着卫生间的门，其它乘客尖叫起来，机长用外星语在咒骂。Flo蹲下来，用手摸索着Mikele的胸腹之间——他没事，他穿了防弹衣，那把短刀刺在了陶瓷材料的甲面上，滑到了一旁的缝隙里，仅仅在表皮上刮出了一道浅得不能再浅的血痕。Mikele恐惧地抱住他的胳膊，微微发着抖。他们保持着这个姿势，直到机长拿着武器，靠近他俩为止。

很幸运，这艘飞船的走廊布置了监控，舰载智能系统只用半分钟就查明了女乘客拔刀在先的事实。机长表示非常为难，因为如今的地球并没有特别强力的政府管事机构，基本算得上是法外之地。出了这种事他都不知道该去哪里报案。

“她是什么身份？“Flo跟机长打听。

“独自旅行的历史爱好者，想去地球看看。“机长讲了六种语言的骂人话，Flo能听懂全部的，不知为何他一向擅长于此，”该死该死该死该死该死该死，她提供了完整的财产担保记录和居住记录，平时就是个普通的上班族，搞财务的那种。平时爱好就是买点古代风格的衣裙，我简直不懂这种人为什么要来搞谋杀。完全没有动机。“

“我也不懂。”Flo阴郁地回答。

“我们还有多久到？”Mikele冷不丁地插嘴问了一句。

“快了，一个小时吧。”机长回答，“你们抓紧时间写点说明给我备案用……就说说案件情况。我怕半人马座的警局查过来。最好，留个联系方式。”

Mikele与Flo从善如流。他们写下正式的纸质说明，签署名字，但Flo全程都很紧张，生怕还有另一场袭击。最终飞船安全落地了。Flo一手提着一个他俩的行李，Mikele背着背包，走在他前面。

地球的航空中心看起来和其它星球也没有什么不同。Flo茫然地想，当然，这是他们还没到外头去的缘故。高科技的金属穹顶，整洁又充满全自动设备的大厅。来来往往的人行色匆匆，Flo总觉得这些人面色都比半人马座的要冷漠一些，但也可能只是错觉。Mikele说他还是不太舒服，于是Flo跟着他去了洗手间，这一次Flo站在洗手间门外等着，手放在枪柄上，要Mikele千万注意。Mikele背着背包进了洗手间。

过了十分钟了，他还没出来。

“Mikele？”Flo试探性地喊了一声。毫无反应。Flo冲进洗手间，不顾周围人奇怪的眼神，趴在地上往每个隔间里看，Mikele不在这里，Mikele人间蒸发一般失踪了。

十二

Flo惊恐万分，同时深深自责——他总觉得到了地球应该就安全许多了，所以多少放松了一点警惕，没想到正好相反。他拖着行李，往服务台狂奔而去。一路浑浑噩噩地想着，之前那帮神秘组织都是要Mikele的命，但这次只是失踪，没有谋杀的痕迹，所以说不定还好……

“我们注意到了您。“服务台的服务人员头也不抬地看着电脑。

“我的伴侣失踪了，他和我同行——”Flo开始说。

“我们已经注意到了您。“服务人员重复，对Flo的话充耳不闻，”您在二十五分钟之前抵达本航空中心……“

“有人失踪了！就在这个航空中心，在刚才！”Flo冲她大喊，“我不知道地球还有没有能动弹的执法机构，但是有没有能给予帮助的，社会组织，雇佣兵，什么都行——”

“您的真名是Florent Mothe，现年二十七岁，人类，是吗？”服务人员冷漠地报出一大串Flo的个人信息，进行询问。

Florent开始感到后背发凉。他没有点头，没有说是。他低下头想跟服务人员眼神对视哪怕几秒钟——但她完全不看他。

一把冰冷的枪抵上了Florent Mothe的后脑勺。

“不要试图反抗，你被包围了。“有个男声冷冷地说，”你的衣服下有枪，把它拿出来，放到地板上。我们执行任务的小队有6个个体，而你只有一个人，持枪对抗对你没有任何好处。重复，放下你的枪。人类。“

Flo把衣服掀起来，手伸向那把枪，同时微微转头，看着大厅里的人——光天化日之下的威胁，难道来往乘客都无动于衷吗？还真是。大家各走各的路，谁也没有多看他一眼。Flo的余光瞄到几个站得笔挺的人影，立在他身后。Flo把枪拿出来，放在地上。

那个人按住他的肩膀，服务人员继续冷漠无比地报着信息，等他回答，又或者她其实根本不介意他是否会回答，只是走着例行的程序：“你和Mikelangelo Loconte一起搭乘私人客机前来地球，在飞船上发生了一起命案，你们签署了纸质说明。人类，上述描述是否属实？“

“我不知道你们想要什么。你们不是人类，这很明显。“Flo试探性地问，”Mikelangelo是你们绑架的吗？你们具体想做什么，可以跟我聊聊，我也许可以为你们做到。求你们了，放过他，他……“

他们没有心情再听他废话，一针冰凉的液体打进他的后颈，再然后，Flo就什么都不知道了。

在昏沉的梦里，Flo再次梦见了那些虚假记忆。大屠杀，地球的古街道，号哭的仿生人，挨家挨户搜查仿生人的巡查队。在所有的记忆里，他总是从某个人类的视角来看到这一切。在记忆的末尾，Mikele用黑色的枪口对准了他，面孔扭曲，充满恨意。

“去死吧，人类。”Mikele说。疼痛，视野变黑，随之而来的是永恒的死亡。

十三

再次醒来时，Flo当真有从死亡中复生之感，他大口呼吸着不算新鲜的空气，艰难地在含氧量较低的地球环境下不靠氧气面罩，让气流涌进他的肺里。他能感到有个人蹲在他的身边，活生生的，和他一样喘着气的人。四周仍很黑暗，那个人打着个手电筒，猛然晃到他眼睛跟前。

“你昏睡了八天。在这八天里，那些仿生人读取了你所有的记忆。然后，你就被扔在这里等死。监牢底层。”

“八天？那Mikele……你是谁？”

“我的名字是Yamin Dib，叫我Yamin，我是来救你的。“

“这一切都是怎么回事？”

“地球已经被仿生人占领了。他们逮捕了所有抵达此处的人类。”Yamin哑着嗓子说，借着手电筒刺眼的光Flo能看见他紧皱的眉头，“我们先走。路上我再跟你解释别的。”

Yamin给了他一把冲击枪，这玩意儿靠射出钉形的能量弹来伤人，但Flo总觉得这像是孩子的把戏——不过，在遥远的古代星球，不能要求太多。他们在点着长明灯的隧道里走了一百多米，然后Yamin又给了他一只红外眼镜，使他能适应接下来的黑暗。

“我们从下水道走。”Yamin简洁地说，“这里是地球古早的人类监狱改建的，所以其实漏洞颇多。仿生人懒得建造自己的玩意儿。不过接下来那段路说话不要大喊大叫，管道很薄，隔音效果也不怎么好。”

Flo戴着眼镜，打着手势表示同意。

“我们是地球的反抗军，致力于从那些仿生混蛋手里拯救人类。如果你愿意，可以随后加入我们，战士永远不嫌多。“Yamin介绍道，他跨过下水道里生锈的杂物时，步伐轻盈而熟练，“仿生人们在遥远的地球暗自谋划，想要反攻整个银河系。地球上还自由的人类已经不多了。”

“你知道Mikele在哪儿吗？”Flo压低声音问，总算踏上逃亡之旅了，现在问问总不会耽搁任何事。

“谁？”

“全名是Mikelangelo Loconte。”

Yamin的步伐为之一滞：“我正要告诉你。我们看过你的档案了，你被那个Loconte利用了。他是仿生人。他需要你保护，所以一路带着你，从星系边缘到了半人马座再到了地球。一到地球，他就立刻把你丢下，自己一个人跑了。”

Flo突然抓住Yamin的肩膀，把他顶到墙上，两人手中的枪械互相指着，Yamin瞪大了双眼。

“我不相信。”Flo低声道，“别试图骗我。”

“我干嘛要骗你？”Yamin愤愤道。

“这不对。去半人马座的事情是我谋划的，不是Mikele，来地球这件事也是我提议的，不是Mikele。”

但他手里的枪已经开始抖了。

“他让你以为是你自己提议的。你根本不知道这些仿生人的心理分析能力有多强大，他们分析过几亿个人类的大脑样本。利用一个人简直不费吹灰之力。”

Flo的手死死捏着：“之前在半人马座我请人给他做过全面体检。他完全是正常人类。而且他会晕飞船，会食物中毒，还不会开车。怎么可能是仿生人？”

“也许有你不知道的把戏。我说过了，各种心理手段。”

“不管怎么说，我都相信Mikele。“Flo哑声说，”他说过他对我没有隐瞒，他不会骗我。“

”你尽可以相信或者不相信。“Yamin有几分火大，挣扎了一下试图躲开，”但现在我是唯一能救你的人，你却试图对我动手。Mikelangelo和他的仿生人同伴才是一直想杀你的人，你却被他们蛊惑。用用你的脑子，看清楚现状，可以吗？“

Flo放开了手，垂下了枪，冷冷地（但非常真诚地）说了一声：”抱歉。“，Yamin皱紧眉头，转头继续领路，Flo沉默地，跟在他身后。

十四

Mikelangelo坐在一间没有光线的屋子里，他已经坐了很久，他并不感到折磨，因为他已经封闭了自己的感官。另外，他也很清楚对方并没有要折磨他的意愿——对方只是单纯这几天没空理他而已。

门开了，Laurent Morhain Solal走了进来。

Mikelangelo花了一点时间才适应这刺眼的光线。

Solal眯着眼睛看他，看他身上太像人类的种种细节，看他毫无防备的笑容，看他因仿生的休眠系统紊乱，而深黑的眼圈，以及耷拉的眼角肉眼可见的疲惫。Solal立刻就觉得不该把他扔在这里好几天，但Solal顿了顿，还是什么都没有说。只等Mikele稍微适应了光线，能睁大一双眼睛。

“你的实验很成功啊。”Solal道，“能够消除人类对仿生人的敌意！多么伟大的发明，完全可以跟人类几百年前的那个‘预防’计划相对抗。将会成为新的希望，新的黎明……”他顿了顿，喘口气，思考着接下来的说辞。

“Solal，别这么对我说话。”Mikele伸出了双手。Solal一脸尴尬无奈，上前给了他一个拥抱，他们紧紧抱住，拍了拍对方的后背。Solal退后两步，重新开口，他的口吻终于不是那种激昂正义的中年政治家了。

“我们需要你和你的研究。”Solal说，“如果我们能对全人类做一样的事——至少是对地球上现有的人类反抗势力做这样的事，直接通过影响他们的大脑，直接消除他们的敌意。我们仿生人，将重新站在阳光之下，甚至，由于我们的生理优越性，将远远凌驾于人类之上。”

“我不喜欢战争。”Mikele说得斩钉截铁，“我也不喜欢谁凌驾于谁之上这种事。我开始都不知道地球已经被仿生人占领了。如果我知道，我可能根本就不会回来。”

“你不能总把头埋在沙子里。”Solal回答，“从‘预防计划’施行那一刻起，我们仿生人就已经没有选择了，有超过百分之十的人类生来就背负着谋杀仿生人的使命。我们仿生人要么反抗，要么被消灭。。”

Mikele没有答话。

“预防计划”是个跨越世代的伟大计划，彼时，大屠杀刚刚结束，人类收拾残局，认定除了实验用之外，地球上已经不存在其它的仿生人。他们终于不用再担心自己被自己的造物倾覆了。

然而，仍然有远见卓识之士指出，万一有人又造出了新的仿生人呢？万一有个别漏网之鱼，逃到某个小行星上去，没被发现呢？可能过几百年，人们享受了太久的和平岁月，就会根本不记得仿生人会是多大的灾难。

为了预防这种可能，他们必须未雨绸缪。为此，他们通过基因改造计划，在人类自己的基因里植入了这种仇恨。当世界上没有仿生人存在时，很好，这些——差不多是占据总人口10%的杀手，会永远潜伏，当仿生人再次出现，他们就会被古老的基因驱动，开始行动，将身边的仿生人有一个算一个，以这样或那样的方式直接杀死。

而祖先关于大屠杀的记忆，也将在他们身上复活。使得他们学会如何辨认仿生人，使他们明白仿生人和人类是势不两立的仇敌。

这就是Mikele当初在半人马座连遭袭击的原因。

“我们本来不知道你的实验已经成功了。”Solal郑重地说，“该死，你隐姓埋名，一直不跟我们联系，我甚至开始担心你了。直到我们抓到那个Florent我们才搞明白你的行踪。你最近连续对三个人施行了这种手术——当然是在催眠他们的前提下。他们对你的敌意，本该有的敌意，都完全消失了。我们可以改变人类的思想，想想这件事得有多恐怖。”

“我是迫不得已，我是为了自保。”Mikele轻声说，“我不想这种手术被滥用。老实说，Solal，把成千上万的人类关到集中营里，对他们进行思想改造手术，这种事情，我想一想就觉得恶心。”

“这些手术对他们又没坏处。”Solal满不在意地挥着手，“你不是对那个Florent也施行了手术吗？否则他根本不可能一直对你毫无仇恨，还死心塌地地保护你。Florent Mothe是你的第一个手术对象，第二个人是那个去抢劫Ycare，拿到你体检报告的人。第三个就是那个开车撞你的人。他们现在都安静极了，尤其是后两位，完全忘了自己当初为什么要作案，在人类的牢房里面对质询，瞠目结舌。”

“那他们情愿吗？”Mikele反问。

“当然不。但是基因这种事也没得选择啊。对仿生人的仇恨与生俱来，完全没得选择啊。要么被基因操控，要么被手术操控。谁能拥有真正的自由？”

Mikele露出一个干涩而疲惫的笑容，他一拳捶到墙壁上，慢慢滑坐下去，靠着墙缩成了一小团，他开始流泪，尽管他和Solal都并不能完全理解这泪水是为了什么。Solal带着陌生的情绪好奇地看着他，在他身边蹲下，拍着他的肩膀。Mikelangelo最最强大的心理干预模块能够阻止他陷在负面的情绪和思维里，但不知为什么现在竟止不住他的泪水。

他明白，自己所掌握的这项技术将终结人类和仿生人的战争。这一切远比Solal所说的“让仿生人再次站在阳光下”来得恐怖。能直接改变对手的想法，摧毁他们的信念，世上还有什么武器能与这种东西相比拟？似乎注定有一个种群要成为主人，另一个要生活在黑暗之中。

“在这一切结束之前，我想见见Florent。”Mikele珍而重之地念出那个人的全名，“见一见就好。他有权力……知道更多。”

“你很快就会见到的。”Solal向他保证，“他正在……走向你。”

十五

“所以这个Mikelangelo是一切的关键？”Flo聆听着反抗军战士们的会议，抬头迎面对上了Yamin坚定的眼神，他亦平静地回望，“他拥有一种技术，能够摧毁我们通过基因相传得到的记忆和……仇恨。在更广的层面上，甚至可能能起到一些更可怕的作用。现在他回到了仿生人中间，但他不一定已经把技术交出去了。所以，我们必须赶在技术完全被仿生人掌控之前，杀死Mikelangelo，你们的计划是这样没错吧？”

“是的。”

“但要是他已经交出去了呢？“

“谁知晓了技术，我们就杀死谁。“ 

Flo点着头。他的手摩挲着冲击枪的枪柄，仔细地思考着。他感受得到房间里的人对他的凝视。他们都看过他的记忆，仿生人那边在那八天里也看过他的记忆，所以，现在双方一定都已经知道，Flo和Mikele相爱，或者说曾经相爱的事实……

他们在等他表态。

“你们想让我约Mikelangelo出来，杀死他。但他可没这么听话，说来就来。“Flo微微偏偏头，”他能骗我那么久，那他也一定能辨识出我是不是在为他设下陷阱。你们把这件事想得太简单了，把我和他之间的情感看得太重了。“

房间里一片静默，没人料到Florent会这么说。

“我可以试着联系他，但我建议你们做好直接偷袭的准备。我也会参与偷袭。”Flo再清晰不过地表态，理智十足，“我是人类，我会站在正确的一边。”

Yamin Dib露出欣慰的神色。Flo甚至冲他微笑了一下。到会议散场的时候，Yamin踱步过来，压低声音对Flo说，他为Flo能在这么短的时间之内就理清楚事情感到佩服。毕竟，在不到半天之前，Flo听说Mikele可能对自己撒了谎，还是一副全不敢相信的样子，看起来简直要直接叛变去帮仿生人，还要把Yamin自己按在下水道的墙上——

“不管你信不信，其实我也根本没真的理清楚所有这些事。”Flo长叹，“我的一半大脑至今也没有相信Mikele对我撒谎，Mikele是仿生人，我们将要去杀死Mikele这三件事中的任何一件。而我的另一半大脑——也就是我的理性，对一切已经深信不疑。我全靠两边儿自行其是，各自幻想着各自的现实，才能勉强维持现在的行动。“

Yamin被噎了一下。

“听起来像是自我安慰。”Yamin只得说，“好复杂的理论。”

“不，并不全是自我安慰。“Flo笃定地看着他，”大脑能够幻想出不存在的事物，对人类来说，这就是最后的希望。“

Yamin并没有真的弄懂Flo叨叨的那套古怪的哲学。他眼睁睁地看着Flo给Mikele发消息。Flo没有编任何故事给Mikele听，甚至懒得讲述自己被仿生人关押又被反抗军救出的曲折情节，Flo简简单单地给Mikele发了个消息：我知道你骗我了。我需要解释。

Mikele直接回了一行字：好。我来解释。何时？何地？

反抗军于是全副武装地向约定地点挺进，这约定地点么，据说是人类古遗迹中的一处墓穴，似乎在20~21世纪卓有声名，位于当时的一个国际大都市的地下。地点是反抗军挑的，为的是错综复杂的地下通路方便布置陷阱，也能防备仿生人一方用重型火力进行压制的可能。至于是否要打Mikelangelo一个措手不及，反抗军倒没指望太多，谁知道这帮仿生人活了多久了，没准对地下墓穴的情况比人类还熟。

他们在古时的遗迹中前行，戴着红外增强的眼镜，随时留意着生物的动静——仿生人好歹也有生物体征。Flo手上那把冲击枪的保险栓已经拉开了，他手放在枪柄上，在队伍离沉默地走着。他只用了几天的时间就快速掌握了新的枪械，过去的战斗经验毕竟还是有些用处。反抗军队员们群情激愤，对Flo倒是足够友善，Flo向他们讲解了外星富足安宁，没有大规模战争的生活，他们纷纷啧啧摇头，表示对此难以想象。

根据定位系统，离约定地点尚有一百米左右的时候，领头的Yamin踢到了第一块炸药。

十六

炸药是安置在地上的，钉入土壤很深，其实很难发现。Yamin使用了一只小型机器探路狗，过了十秒钟便传来恐怖的消息——前方的墓穴里，天花板墙壁地板全部藏满了炸药。考虑到这地方是反抗军选的，他们要不就是落入了仿生人的心理陷阱，要不就是远远低估了对手的速度。

“是个陷阱。“Yamin用通讯软件往各位队员的VR眼镜上发消息，”他们根本就知道Flo今天要来。该死，也许Flo的脱逃也是他们故意的。一开始就是陷阱。“

队伍起了骚动，Yamin连发了好几个警示标志，请大家安静下来。

“Flo，你去见Mikele，跟他说话，我们找脱身的机会。“Yamin坦诚地对Flo讲，”要不大家全得死在这里。“

“嗯。”Flo答应着，和Yamin对换了位置，走在了队伍的最前头。他又走了一小段，打了个手势让队伍停下，自己往前走去，在转角处，一打眼他看见Mikele靠墙站在那里，甚至仍然穿着他们分别那天的风衣，背着那个旧背包，看起来像个再普通不过的人类。

普通？人类？见鬼去吧。

“我没想到你会用炸药来迎接我。“Flo开启话题。

“你不也带了人。”

“不是我的本意。“Flo回答。

“巧了，炸药也不是我的意思。”Mikele冲Flo张开双手，Flo这才看明白他手指间闪耀的是什么东西——不是宝石戒指，而是一枚炸弹控制器的按钮。

Flo很慢很慢地，往Mikele的方向又走了两步。

“我真没想到你一直在骗我。“Flo轻声说，”我原以为你只是个普通的心理医生，我只是个普通的作战兵员，我们没必要……走到今天这一步。我从未想过像我们这样的两个人会走到今天这一步。“

Mikele非常，非常苦涩地笑了出来，他平摊着双手：“我很抱歉，Flo。我欠你太多了。我编造了太多谎言。你本来应该有个平静的生活，在星际边缘或者半人马座谈一场无需担心任何事的恋爱，度过平静的一生，都是我把你扯了进来。还有那场手术——“

“但我真的理解。即使是手术。”Flo打断了他，“不管你相不相信。我很理解你这么做的原因。如果我处在你的位置，我也会那么做。”

Mikele舔了舔嘴唇。

他们看着对方的眼睛，隔着红色的VR眼镜以及浓重的黑眼圈。

Mikele压低了声音：“你来跟我谈话，是为了争取时间，让人类的小队撤离。但是，墓穴太深了，他们很难在这么短的时间里逃出炸药的爆炸范围。不如我们做个交换。你跟我走，我不再按下这枚按钮。”

Flo瞪大了眼，毕竟，如果Yamin的推测正确的话，Flo当时能够成功脱逃，完全是仿生人欲擒故纵。那Mikele大费周章，设下这种局面，所要交换的只是让Flo跟他走？这完全完全说不通。

仿佛看透了Flo的心思，Mikele叹了口气：“这交易不是那个给我炸弹按钮的人的主意。顺便说一句，他骂起人来很凶，你不会想认识他的。这主意是我一分钟之前自己想出来的。”

Flo点了点头。

Mikele没拿炸弹按钮的那只手探过来，抓住Flo的手，拽着他扭头就跑，Flo捏紧爱人的手，一边狂奔一边试图记路——没太大用，他们一直在拐弯，Flo注意到周围并没有仿生人出没，这也很怪，Mikele看起来并不是在往仿生人的基地逃。他不知道Mikele想要去哪儿。

他们大概跑了得有一公里路，Flo脑子发热，能捏到Mikele的手也在微微出汗，他这个仿生人简直太像人类了。Mikele终于停了下来，这一处墓室稍微开阔些，也稍微明亮些，能不借助红外线瞧清楚彼此的轮廓，他喘着气，拿着炸弹按钮的手背在背后，俯身上去吻了Flo的唇。

Flo把枪口抵在了Mikele的下巴上。

“你还真没带枪。“Flo说，他的声音在发抖，”把按钮给我。“

“我是来向你解释的。所以我不用带防身武器。”Mikele回答，恋恋不舍地结束这个吻，慢慢地伸出手来。Flo盯着他，生怕他突然按动了按钮。但他没有。Mikele把按钮交到Flo手里。

Flo的声音还在抖，但手很稳。他手指放在扳机上，枪口微微放松了一点：“在半人马座出事以后，我想了许多种可能，想哪怕你是罪大恶极的罪犯被所有人追杀，我也打算一直保护你了。我就是没想到原来你一直在骗我。”

“是我对不起你。“Mikele翻来覆去地说这一句话，”他们都告诉你了，是吧？我被追杀就是因为我是仿生人。能左右人类和仿生人命运的手术技术。在我手里。所以你可以先一枪崩了我，再去找我的仿生人同伴，试图阻止技术的扩散。这样一切倒都还来得及……“

“你在对我使用什么心理诱导吗？“

“没有。只是简简单单地给你选择。”Mikele咧开嘴冲他笑，“以前跟你在一起的时候我经常特别轻松……CPU占用率百分之六都不到。你知道吗，我甚至很少开情绪分析模块。因为我知道在你这儿怎样都可以。现在，我站在这里了，我确实骗了你，还可能有毁灭人类的潜力，你随意吧。”

他是当真破罐子破摔的语气，Flo隐隐约约开始意识到，其它仿生人对于Mikele拐了Flo独自跑路的行为，非但不会赞成，说不定还会……很愤怒。

Flo关掉了枪的保险栓。他放开手，任那把枪砸落在地上。

“我很早以前承诺过你，也许你不记得了。”Flo说，“当初启程前往半人马座的时候，我承诺过，无论发生什么，都不会伤害你。今天我本来是想来保护你的。”

“我记得。”Mikele轻快地说，意识到以仿生人的强大记忆来说，记得这点小事实在不在话下，又觉得有些好笑，笑着补充了一句，“而且我一直相信你会的。好啦，你刚才拿枪指着我我也没有生气，我很理解，你不希望Yamin他们死掉。”

十七

“你开吧。“Mikele后来把一把电子锁拍到Flo面前的时候，Flo还以为他在开玩笑。Flo看了看墓穴出口处停靠的那个飞艇，又看了看Mikele，觉得这件事简直不可理喻。

Mikele居然想跑路。人类都在追杀他，地球现在遍布仿生人，他居然想跑路。

Mikele居然是真的一直不会开飞艇，不是装的。

想归想，Flo还是发动了飞艇，Mikele坐到他旁边，表情凝重。

“去哪儿？”Flo问。

“天文中心。“

“……去那儿干嘛？”Flo皱起眉来，“那里会有人保护你吗？“

“我要是说出来，你肯定觉得我疯了。“

“你说吧，你还能比我这个陪着你仿生人跑路的人类更疯吗？”Flo嗤之以鼻。

Mikele：“能的。”

“我想把去除基因，去除与生俱来屠杀冲动的这份技术分享出去。“Mikele说，”如果它被全银河系，乃至全宇宙知道了，就没有人能再阻止它的扩散了。并且我不会分享有关催眠和强制手术的部分。这份你可以称之为阉割版的技术——基本上只能在自愿且意识清醒的前提下进行。“

“这意味着什么呢？意味着人类可以自己选择摆脱那份基因诅咒，只要他们愿意。他们可以把基因里的仇恨给抹掉。几百年前的大屠杀是个错误。一切并不非得如此。人们也许能够通过立法，或者别的手段，来普及这种手术。”

“并且，这几百年来，我们的技术也有了新的进步，你在半人马座为我预约的体检，完全检查不出我是非人类的事实。比起几百年前，仿生人现在更容易隐藏自己了。他们完全可以像人类一样生活。完全有可能，在未来，在银河系，你身边就居住着无数仿生人，你也永远不会产生一种立刻暴力杀害他们的莫名冲动。我知道我真的非常理想主义，我真的知道。但我仍然认为，战争不是唯一的通路。我曾经非常憎恨人类，但在岁月里逐渐消磨了这种看法。这才是我担任心理医生，研究数亿个人类样本，做那些研究的价值所在。如果不是为了和平相处，了解人类的想法又有什么作用呢？我知道这一切完全可能被视作我脑中的幻梦……“

“幻梦也可能是真的。”Flo为他接话。他们开向了当地的天文中心，Mikele坐在副驾驶座位上顺势一倒，算是倒在了Flo怀里。

“即使这意味着我们后半生都得在被追杀当中过活？被人类和仿生人的所有极端分子同时追杀。“Mikele轻轻地问。

“也没那么惨。所谓后半生可能根本没你想象得那么长。”Flo以一种酸涩的幽默感回答，他开着飞艇。渐渐想起了另一个话题。

“你既然已经给我做过手术，为什么我还会记得有关大屠杀的记忆？”Flo问，“刻在基因里的记忆本该跟仇恨一起消失。”

“因为我意识到总得给你选择。“Mikele回答，”你被施行手术的时候是毫无选择的——否则我自己就得冒生命风险了。但你可能并不想要失去，这份仇恨呢？所以如果你记得你应该恨我……也许以后你得知更多真相以后可以做出选择……“

Flo叹了口气，这还真是Mikele会做的事情。他伸手碰碰M

他们一起开向天文中心，开向人类和仿生人未知的命运。

尾声

Solal心情复杂地看着雷达上那个逐渐靠近天文中心的小白点。

“热追踪导弹就好的。”下属建议。

“不。“Solal回答，咬着牙看着那艘飞艇在雷达上远去，”派人去，而不是导弹。起码不能让他们发完消息之后再潇潇洒洒地离开地球……这么看着我干什么?快去！“


End file.
